


inspired

by unsungillumination



Series: RANK 11 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: grateful to be out of his artistic slump, yusuke tries to express exactly why akira provides him with so much inspiration.(or: if atlus won't let akira date boys then i will. welcome to rank 11)





	inspired

**Author's Note:**

> eight million years later i return with the promised shukitas
> 
> (hope u enjoy!)

I'd like to thank you again for your help.

It is a relief to finally be free to paint again.

>You’re welcome.

>I’m relieved too.

**> I’m glad I could help.**

I still have so much to learn. About art, yes, but even more about the world around me… And about myself as well.

I don’t expect you have much to teach me about art, of course.

>Ouch.

**> Hey, I can draw…**

However, you have been invaluable in everything else.

I am indebted to you, Akira.

>You sure are.

>Paint on, little dude.

**> It’s your victory.**

Please, give yourself credit.

It was due to the inspiration you provided that I was able to pull myself out of my slump.

Pardon my candor...

But to be honest, it's impossible not to be inspired where you are concerned.

>That's too much credit.

>I don’t understand...

**> Oh, tell me more.**

It's quite simple. You are very inspiring, Akira.

Everything from your manner to your looks is incredibly striking.

Your mere presence awakens something within my soul! !

>Wow.

>Isn’t that a bit far…?

**> You think I'm pretty?**

Is that all you took from that!? !?

>Yes...?

>Uh… No?

**>...I think you’re pretty too?**

I am trying to say that you inspire my heart! !

Looking at you provides me with enough artistic stimulation to last ten lifetimes.

Having you by my side… I feel foolish for ever even entertaining the idea that there was not enough beauty in the world.

Inside and out, you are the most remarkable person I’ve ever known. You provide me with a wealth of inspiration without even trying.

Truly, you are my muse.

>h

>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**> Wow, Yusuke...**

...I'm sorry, I shouldn’t be so blunt.

I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable.

Perhaps the ones who call me odd have good reason for doing so.

_I should choose my words carefully..._

>No, you're fine.

>You are pretty strange.

> **I like you just how you are, Yusuke.**

Ah. Is that so? ?

Please forgive me for my arrogance. I know it’s entitled of me to even ask, but...

Are you saying what I hope you are? ?

>Probably not.

>What do you think I'm saying?

**> I like you?**

You…

Do you really? ?

If I may ask... What do you mean by that, precisely? ?

>Let me rethink.

>Wait, what do YOU mean?

**> Uh… I have feelings for you?**

What!? !?

Then you truly do feel the same way!? !?

But this is wonderful! !

I can hardly believe it. Who could have thought that something like this could happen for me?

_I'm now in a relationship with Yusuke… There’s no turning back…_

Hmm… I wonder how this will inspire me anew…?

>I’ll be Theo.

**> I’ll be Mona Lisa.**

Oh! You make an excellent point! !

I am sure you will inspire me in much the same way the real Mona Lisa inspired Da Vinci! !

But I don't need you to be anyone other than yourself. That is how you inspire me best.

>The same goes for you.

**> Aw, babe.**

Heh… Perhaps this will be a good opportunity for me to learn about the human heart.

I wonder what I’ve done to deserve someone like you, Akira.

I’m… truly happy.

Thank you.

>You flatter me.

>You make me happy too.

> **I’m so lucky...**

You’re mistaken. I am the lucky one.

Oh, it's getting late…

I’m glad we spoke.

Perhaps I will come by Leblanc tomorrow, and you can inspire me some more.

>Okay.

>Inspire..?

**> Looking forward to it.**

So am I.

Good night, Akira.

><3

><3 o3o <3

**> Good night.**

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!! the draft has been in my docs for a while so i thought i'd clean it up and send it out. i've never been too confident with the way i write yusuke but, can't learn if i won't start, right? <3


End file.
